Digital devices in the past have been controlled by buttons, keys, and pointing devices like mouse, laser pointer. Emulating natural human control by controlling devices using human gesture is a new advancement. Digital devices have been remotely controlled via audio inputs and remotely accessible pointing device inputs provided by user. There have also been advancements in emulating touch gestures by using touch screens as touch sensing devices in smartphones and tablets.
There have also been advancements in emulating hand gestures to remotely control a digital device. Few outfits use neural signature sensors and gyroscopes on hand to identify different neural signatures and thereby detect hand gesture. Other outfits use Radio Frequency emitting devices on hand as input signals to be detected by a sensor and thereby detecting motion of the hand.
Systems which use pointing devices or radio frequency emitting devices typically required a bulky hardware along with them to detect correct hand gestures at high speeds with a good amount of sensitivity. This blocks their use of remote control hand gesture gadget as a portable and wearable one for use to control portable digital devices like laptops, mobile phones, desktops, and even locale digital devices like television because of wear-ability and usability issues.
Thus there has been a always need of a unique method and system which would enable the remote controlling of different digital devices through a natural user interface using gestures and motion control without involving any bulky dedicated motion or gestures sensing devices. The method and the apparatus should be capable of enabling any laptops, tablets, desktops etc. and effectively perform all regular activities of the digital device. The device should be wearable, portable, and ergonomically designed to ease user in emulating hand gestures to remotely control digital devices.